


in the frame of night we’re like a painting

by komorebi4223



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bashful Lee Taeyong, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Candles, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Taeyong, Johnny jerks them both off at once, Johnny's Horrible Sense of Humor, M/M, Mild Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wax Play, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/pseuds/komorebi4223
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong have been secret friends with benefits for some time now. Johnny can’t help but catch feelings for the boy, and when they explore some more intense kinks of Taeyong’s, Johnny’s feelings only seem to grow.





	in the frame of night we’re like a painting

Johnny shifted on his feet, rapping his knuckles against the door once more even though he could hear the panicked shuffling of Taeyong inside his home. “Hey, Taeyong.”

Taeyong ripped the door open, fixing Johnny with a glower that held half the heat it used to before all of this. Before… well, them. “I thought we agreed a long time ago that it’s better to be _quiet_ when you arrive?”

“Eh,” Johnny muttered, stepping into the threshold of the home and sending Taeyong a salacious smirk. “What’s the point when I’m just going to be loud later, anyway?”

“The point,” Taeyong bit out, looking a little flustered despite the obvious anger in his tone, “is that this is a _secret_. _We’re_ a secret. Hell, what if Yuta was here?”

“Yuta wouldn’t care,” Johnny argued. “He loves me.” He furrowed his eyebrows, looking Taeyong up and down dramatically. “And you, too, I guess.”

Taeyong bristled, stepping away from the doorway and grabbing Johnny’s scarf from him. He folded it neatly in his hands before throwing Johnny a look over his shoulder, wordlessly ordering Johnny to follow him upstairs to his bedroom.

It was one of the things Johnny loved about Taeyong. Even though he was rough around the edges and liked to pretend like he didn’t care, he cared much more than he let on—more than most people did. It was apparent in those little things: the folding of Johnny’s scarf even as he was chewing him out for being loud; the shy smile he offered when Johnny gave him a bottle of cologne and the fact that he _always _wore it, no matter the occasion; the care he took to make sure his room was tidy and smelled nice for Johnny, even going as far as to light a couple scented candles (Johnny had asked him if he was trying to set a mood and Taeyong whacked him upside the head, mumbling something under his breath that Johnny didn’t catch but still had him dissolving into laughter).

When the two of them were in Taeyong’s bedroom, Taeyong set Johnny’s scarf down carefully on the dresser and turned to the taller, looking expectantly at him. Johnny didn’t waste any time and reached blindly for the doorknob behind him, locking it with a distinct click that had Taeyong gulping in anticipation.

“You’re sure about this?” Johnny asked, taking a couple hesitant steps toward Taeyong. “We don’t have to do this, you know. I’m fine with keeping to our usual.”

“I’m sure,” Taeyong answered coolly. His throat bobbed again and Johnny focused on it. He hadn’t hesitated, so Johnny took that as to mean that he wasn’t lying or doing it just because Johnny seemed like he wanted to. He really was sure about this.

Tonight was their first night trying something… outside of the box. More so than handcuffs and blindfolds, at least.

Johnny nodded, shooting the other boy another smirk and let his bag fall from his arms to the floor. He got to his knees and pulled out a few items: a lighter, a plastic sheet, and two soy pillar candles—one blue, the other black.

“That’s…?”

Johnny snickered. “Yep. We’re all prepared. I researched it and everything. I’m confident.”

“All right,” Taeyong said. Johnny looked up and saw a flicker of hesitation on his face. It seemed that it had just dawned on the younger boy what exactly he’d gotten himself into.

“Hey,” Johnny started, getting back to his feet, the items forgotten for the moment. “You’re nervous, right? Don’t worry. If you really want this, and you’ve expressed it to me a couple times that you do, I’ll make it worthwhile. I tried it on myself a couple nights ago—”

“You _what_?”

Johnny turned his face away, hiding the heat that came to his cheeks, though he was sure Taeyong could tell that it was there regardless. “I tried it on my wrist to make sure it wouldn’t hurt you. Waited a couple of days after to see if there was a reaction. There wasn’t, and I don’t think you’ll have one either, but I just wanted to be completely sure before we started.”

Taeyong strode forward and pressed a hand into the side of Johnny’s face. “You’re too good, Johnny.”

“Shut up,” Johnny snapped, not unkindly, and scrunched his nose. “You’re absolutely sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong answered without a shred of doubt. “Does it… Does it hurt?”

Johnny hummed. “Yeah. Depends on how close you get to the skin. But you like to be hurt, so you should love it.”

Taeyong sputtered and tried to cover it with a cough, pressing his first to his lips. “You’re an asshole.”

“You love me,” Johnny countered playfully.

Something changed in the air then, and a wistful look found its way onto Taeyong’s face as he met Johnny’s eyes.

“Sometimes, I wonder.”

Johnny stared, slack-jawed, at Taeyong for a couple seconds before snapping his mouth closed and falling to his knees to pick up the items he’d forwent for comforting Taeyong.

“Damn you,” Johnny mumbled, too low for Taeyong to hear. Always saying things like that with that pretty face of his, yet Taeyong expected Johnny to _not_ be in love with him.

He purposefully took longer than necessary to gather the items once again to give himself a moment to recover from Taeyong’s not-confession, and then he stood up.

“Plastic sheet,” Johnny announced, holding the aforementioned item in his raised hand, the candles and lighter clutched closely to his chest. “Put it on the bed.”

Taeyong stood straight at the order, eyes flickering to the candles in Johnny’s arms before he stepped forward and tugged the sheet from Johnny’s grasp. “What is this for?”

“It’s so the bed doesn’t catch on fire, dumbass,” Johnny teased, snickering. “Hot wax versus flammable items equals a burnt Taeyongie. You may be hot, but I don’t think you’d like to be engulfed in literal flames.”

Taeyong spun around quickly, hiding his red face from Johnny, but it was no use when Johnny knew him so well. That nickname always proved to cause a blush in the younger boy. That, coupled with the embarrassment from Johnny’s words, was a perfect cocktail for Taeyong’s burning face.

“Just lay it out evenly. I don’t think it’s big enough to cover the whole bed, so just pick your favorite spot,” Johnny said, relishing in the shiver that ran up Taeyong’s spine.

God, he couldn’t wait to get Taeyong naked and spread out under him. Every time Johnny tried the candle wax on himself the last couple nights, he could barely keep himself from coming at the mere thought of his lover twitching and writhing underneath him, begging for release.

“Johnny?”

Johnny blinked, finding Taeyong staring at him with a confused pinch of his brows.

“Strip,” Johnny growled, surprising even himself with the intensity of his voice. He must have been more affected than he thought. As if to answer him, his cock twitched in his pants, restricted by layers of clothing. He breathed deeply through his nose in an attempt at regaining some semblance of control over his arousal as he watched Taeyong hurriedly rid himself of all his clothing.

“You, too,” Taeyong said, eyebrows raised in a challenge, his semi slowly growing into something more at Johnny’s perusal.

Johnny scoffed, blinking his eyes. “You’re not in charge here,” he reminded him. “Today, I am.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened and he took a step back as Johnny approached him. “Johnny?”

“Get on the bed, Taeyong.”

“But you—”

“Get—” Johnny pressed against Taeyong’s chest with his hand, sending him falling backwards onto the plastic sheet which Taeyong had diligently laid upon the bed, setting the items to the side. “—on the bed, Taeyong. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Sorry,” Taeyong said quickly, turning his face to the side and exposing his neck.

Johnny smirked. He really loved this side of Taeyong. As soon as Johnny put some strength in his tone, Taeyong buckled and bent to his every will. It was beyond alluring, and served as an incredible ego-boost. Only Johnny could get Taeyong to act like this—so desperate and pliable.

“Are you really sorry?” Johnny asked, pushing his pelvis forward into Taeyong’s thigh. The younger boy gasped, eyes widening as he turned his head back to Johnny to stare at him. “If so, what are you going to do about this?” Johnny made sure to press his bulge close enough to Taeyong’s own to have him reeling, but without that friction he could tell Taeyong craved.

“Fuck,” Taeyong hissed, pressing his forearm against his mouth and cheeks, likely to hide the flush on his face. “Johnny…”

“Take your arm away, Taeyong,” Johnny warned him. “I want to hear you. You don’t want me to stop, do you?”

Taeyong quickly shook his head, letting his arm slip off his face and to the side of his head. The movement caused his muscles to shift underneath his tan skin and Johnny reached out to trace his ribs.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

There was too much emotion in his voice, Johnny knew by the way Taeyong breathed out harshly, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was long past trying to mitigate his feelings. It was dishonest and disrespectful to this boy he’d come to care so much about.

“I can’t wait to be inside of you,” Johnny whispered, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss at the dip of Taeyong’s collarbones where they met his neck. “I’ve been dreaming about it.”

“Johnny…”

Taeyong’s voice sounded so absolutely fucking wrecked that Johnny couldn’t help thrusting against Taeyong’s thigh.

“Fuck, Taeyong, you’re killing me.”

“Take your clothes off, too,” Taeyong said through harsh breaths. “I want to feel you.”

“What was that?” Johnny asked, knowing full well that Taeyong could feel his smirk against his chest. “I didn’t hear you. Could you repeat that?”

“Naked,” Taeyong grumbled, his hands finding the bottom of Johnny’s long-sleeve shirt. His fingers were warm, accidentally knocking against the taut skin of Johnny’s stomach. “Get undressed.”

“I thought I already told you that I’m in charge tonight.” Johnny nipped at Taeyong’s smooth skin, soothing the ache with a kiss. “I’m giving the orders, baby.”

Taeyong groaned at the nickname, arousal soaking his voice. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

Johnny pulled away, much to Taeyong’s displeasure. The furrow of Taeyong’s brows lessened when Johnny pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his pants hastily, shoving them to the ground as though his hands couldn’t move fast enough.

Johnny’s cock stood to attention, flushed and needy, and he watched as Taeyong licked his lips, his eyes half-lidded. “See what you do to me?”

“Please,” Taeyong grumbled. He probably didn’t even realize it, but his hips were gyrating, circling against the plastic sheet.

The plastic sheet. Right. Candles.

Johnny reached over for the candles, hesitating as he decided which one would look best splashed against the tan planes of Taeyong’s chest and abs.

“The blue.” Taeyong squirmed against the plastic, although he seemed to have picked up his pace at the reminder of what exactly they had planned to do tonight. “Please—Please, the blue…”

“All right, fine,” Johnny said, failing to hide the amusement in his voice. “You don’t have to beg.” He watched Taeyong’s flushed skin and the teeth he had sunk into his bottom lip. “Actually, maybe I like that.”

“Can you just—”

“Beg.”

Taeyong stilled underneath Johnny, meeting his eyes. “What?”

“Beg for me. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“No, I’m not doing that,” Taeyong said, sitting up on his elbows. At Johnny’s unimpressed glance, he continued. “I mean… Fine. _Please_ fuck me? Please drip hot wax onto my stomach…?”

“You sound like you’re not sure if you want it,” Johnny said, pulling away even though he felt Taeyong move with him, not wanting to break their contact. “You’re going to have to be more convincing than that, I’m afraid.”

Taeyong’s face heated and he looked away to the side. Honestly, Johnny was living right now. How was Taeyong this cute, even while looking so sexy? It was hard to believe that the guy he spent the night with was the same guy Taeyong showed the world. Even their members didn’t know this side of Taeyong. For some reason, it made Johnny feel really smug that he was the only one in the world who knew just how slutty Taeyong could be and how bashful he was when you said the right things.

“Johnny,” Taeyong began, but Johnny cut him off.

“What are you at right now?”

“Johnny—”

“What color?”

“Green,” Taeyong mumbled, rubbing his nose. “I’m green.”

Johnny grinned. “Now, if you’re green, why don’t you try begging? I didn’t realize until just now how much I liked it when you do it.”

“This is embarrassing,” Taeyong admitted, still not able to look Johnny in the eyes.

“It’s just me,” Johnny said quietly, leaning in to press a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. “I won’t judge you. I’d never judge you. What’s begging compared to some wax play?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and let out a huff of breath that sounded similar to a laugh. Johnny took that moment as invitation and thrust their bare cocks together a single time, backing off as soon as Taeyong gasped and bucked up to try to achieve more friction.

“Fucking—Johnny…”

“Beg,” Johnny ordered, pushing gently on Taeyong’s chest again to get him to lay back down. “I want to hear you.”

“Johnny—” Another thrust, and Taeyong let out a long, throaty moan. “Fuck, Johnny, please.” Another thrust. “I-I need you, just…” Thrust. Johnny reached his hand forward to take Taeyong into his hand, and the boy let out his longest, loudest moan yet. “Johnny! Ugh, fuck! Please…”

Johnny removed his hand from Taeyong and grabbed the blue candle, in such a hurry that he nearly dropped it. He quickly flicked open the lighter and set the wick alight. Both of them stared at the candle for a long moment, their labored breaths the only sound in the room.

“Soon,” Johnny told Taeyong, who whined and rubbed himself back and forth on the plastic again, this time easily from the sweat which had accumulated on his skin.

When the candle began to melt, Johnny held out his wrist and positioned the candle high enough that the wax would have time to cool before hitting his skin. He followed the drip as it left the candle, splashing against his skin with a sudden rush of heat. It was a slight pinprick of pain, nothing too major, so he was sure Taeyong would be okay with it.

“Ready?”

Taeyong’s chest heaved up and down from how harshly he was breathing and more precum beaded at the tip of Taeyong’s length. “Y-Yeah,” Taeyong said. “I’m ready.”

Johnny moved the candle over Taeyong, situating it so that it’d fall right above his belly button. They both waited with bated breath for the next drip. The candle produced three splatters this time, and Taeyong let out a breathy whine at the feeling.

“Good?” Johnny asked, rubbing the skin around where the wax had fallen. It had already cooled, and Johnny wondered if he had held it too high. Maybe the pain hadn’t been enough. “Want it hotter?”

“Hell yes.”

Johnny lowered the candle, directing it so that it would drip further south on Taeyong’s body. When it dripped off, it splattered against the expanse of Taeyong’s skin and he fucking _bucked_, letting out an animalistic growl and thrusting up into the air.

_Holy shit,_ Johnny thought. _He really fucking liked that._

“More,” Taeyong breathed. “More, Johnny. Give me more… Please…”

Johnny pushed himself out of his stupor and focused on giving Taeyong the pleasure he wanted, this time focusing it around his chest. It dripped off and splattered against his pecs, dripping down to pool in the middle of his chest.

Taeyong made another low moan, squirming and writhing like something out of a porno. Johnny’s cock twitched and he hurriedly reached a hand down to cuff it, holding back his own moan at the feeling.

“God,” Taeyong groaned, throwing his head back. He reached his hands up to fist at the blankets above the plastic sheet, exposing his neck once again for Johnny. “I-I… Please…”

“More?”

“_Yes_.” Taeyong thrusted up, his cock rubbing against Johnny’s. Taeyong moaned again, whereas Johnny let out a curse and moved to cuff Taeyong’s cock along with his own. “Fuck, yes, Johnny, I—”

The wax dripped again, hitting Taeyong on the side and spilling over onto the plastic. He jerked, pressing up further into Johnny’s fist, and both boys hissed in pleasure.

“Fucking _obscene_,” Johnny choked out, the pleasure dulling all his other senses, allowing him to only focus on the way their cocks were saddled together in his fist and the iron-fast grip he had on the candle.

Taeyong let out a noise that sounded similar to a cry and Johnny snapped his gaze to Taeyong’s face. What he saw eased the panic that had come over him at the utterance and went straight to his cock.

The younger boy had his eyes screwed shut so tightly it looked painful, his hands fisted in the blankets, mouth wide open. There was drool on the side of his lips, threatening to drip down the side of his face.

Taeyong rocked up into Johnny’s hand just as another bout of drips from the candle descended on him, pooling where his neck met his collarbones, the exact spot Johnny had kissed earlier. It had Taeyong letting out the loudest moan yet. He broke off at the end into another cry and Johnny felt him twitch in his hand before he released all over Johnny’s stomach.

Johnny hurriedly leaned down to blow out the candle, pushing it to the side of the plastic so he could lean down and suck a bruise into Taeyong’s neck as he approached his own release.

“Taeyong,” he whispered into the skin there. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Johnny, please,” Taeyong whispered, boneless underneath him.

That was all it took for Johnny and he came with a low moan, collapsing on top of the younger boy. He heard their cum squelch in between them, sticky on their skin, the hardness of the candle wax pressing into his own stomach.

They stayed still for a long time, their chests pressed together as they both came down from their highs. Johnny shifted once to get more comfortable and his cock accidentally brushed against Taeyong’s. The younger boy shivered from overstimulation, jerking under Johnny and letting out a wrecked little sigh that would have Johnny’s erection back if he hadn’t just came.

“Was…” Johnny swallowed, trying again. “Was that good for you?”

“Good,” Taeyong repeated, as out of breath as Johnny was in the moment. “It was better than good, Johnny.” He was silent and Johnny figured if he lifted his head to look at Taeyong’s face, he’d find it flushed again. “We should do it again.”

“Give a guy some down-time, would you?” Johnny nuzzled in closer to Taeyong’s neck. “I didn’t realize it’d be so hot to watch you like that. I almost blew my load before you.”

“That would have been okay,” Taeyong said, but Johnny tutted.

“You’re the bottom. You have to cum first. That’s, like… a rule or something.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Taeyong replied. “And I’m not a bottom.”

Johnny smirked. “Oh, yes, you are. Just wait until I get my stamina back. You’ll be begging for my dick.”

Taeyong snickered. “Whatever. Can we clean up? I feel disgusting.”

“We’re like a cum sandwich,” Johnny said before he could stop himself. Taeyong was silent for a long while before Johnny said, “No?”

“If you ever fucking repeat that, I’ll never have sex with you again.”

“Taeyongggg,” Johnny whined. “That’s harsh!”

“A _’cum sandwich’?_ Are you serious? I should stop _talking_ to you after that.”

Taeyong pushed Johnny off him and slid up to his elbows. “Seriously. This is gross. How do we get the wax off?”

“Oh, you can just peel it off.” Johnny reached over to demonstrate, peeling off a strip of wax. Taeyong made a noise, low in his throat that transformed into a moan at the end. Johnny widened his eyes. “_Oh_. That’s what they meant.”

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to be ready sooner than I thought.”

Johnny jumped to his feet, grabbing a couple of tissues to wipe as much cum off his stomach as he could before grabbing one of Taeyong’s black tees and his own boxers. “I’m going to grab a wet cloth to wipe us down with and then I’ll be back.”

“Don’t take too long,” Taeyong called after him.

Johnny smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> so… apparently i’m mostly into johnyong? or, at least, that’s what i tend to write the most. (which means be on the lookout for more johnyong if it is also your thing.) now that doesn’t mean i’m going to stop writing other pairings, because 1) honestly, taeyong is so good with anyone, and 2) i love nct and wayv too much to only write about taeyong’s ships.
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoyed this fic and please, please let me know what you think! i promise i don’t bite, i’m literally grateful for every single hit, kudos, comment, and bookmark you give me
> 
> and finally, as always, thank you so much for reading~
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebi4223) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/komorebi4223) ♡


End file.
